familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles Wheeler Warren (1818-1900)
}} Vital Statistics: *'Warenne Family Ancestry' *Son of Joseph Warren (1784-1865) and Sally Green ''' *1818-Jul-07 : Birth in Leicester, Massachusetts, USA *1843-Apr-26 :Marriage to Jane White at Leicester, MA *1900-May-06: Death at age 82. Biography: He was educated at the public schools of the town and at Leicester Academy. After leaving school he learned the trade of card maker. After working at his trade for eighteen years he went into business for himself at first with a small capital, making heel stiffeners for shoes. He carried the counters he made and sold them to his customers among the shoemakers in Leicester, Oxford, Spencer, Webster, the Brookfields and other places. By continued efforts he built uphis trade from year to year until he did a large business in sheet heeling for boots and shoes. In politics he was first a Whig, then an Abolitionist and in later years a Republican. He was a member of the First Congregational Church of Leicester and made a substantial gift to it before his death which was increased at his request by the heirs of his estate after his decrease. 1850 US Census He is listed with wife Jane W Warren at their residence in Leicester, MA in Census recorded August of 1850. Listed are children: Albert (M/6), Arthur (M/4) and Maria (8 Months) 1880 US Census He is listed (age 61) with wife Jane Warren (age 58) at their residence in Leicester, MA. Occupation is Leather Stock Manufacturer. Also listed are children: Walter (M/25) , Addie (F/20), and Grandchildren Walter C Warren (M/11), and Charles A Warren (M/ 7). Children of Charles Wheeler Warren and Jane White: #Albert Warren (1844-1925)' - m. Angelica Emily Hastings on 24 Dec 1867 and had two children - Walter and Emily. Albert is alive on the 1920 US Census. Graduate of Philips Academy of Andover MA and Yale College. #'Arthur Henry Warren (1846-)' - Arthur shows on the 1900 US Census with his mother, which must have recorded just after his father's death. That census says Arthur was married 18 years previously and the granddaughter of Jane is possibly his daughter from that marriage. His sister Addie is also at home but is declared childless. 1870 US Census has him at Yale College. Married to Mary McDermott and had one daughter named Addie Maria Warren - born 10 June 1882 in Worcester Co, MA. But Mary disappears from 1900 US Census. 2nd Daughter - Mabel born in June 1884. #'Maria Jane Warren (1849-)' - m. Augustus Minott #'Herbert Warren (1852-1912)' - b. 29 Nov 1852 and d. 15 Jan 1912. died age 60 from Emphysema - marital status Widower per Mass Death Certificate. Burial Pine Grove Cemetery. Occupation was Physician. Per 1880 US Census - Single male Doctor at boarding house in Worcester. Graduated from Harvard Medical School in 1874 and served has house surgeon at Boston City Hospital 1873-1874 - Politics: Republican, Religion: Congregationalist #'Walter Warren (1855-1948)' - m. Hannah Jane Lyon 22-Jan-1890. #'Joseph Alonso Warren (1857-1858)' #'Addie Josephine Warren (1859-)''' - b. Oct 7, 1859, Shows on the 1900 US Census living with her mother and older brother - never married. Married to Dr. Llewellyn E Harrington, who was killed be accidnet by fall of derrick at Pittsford, Vermont, 1 Aug 1883. Famous Ancestors *Elijah Warren (1758-1843), - Grandfather and American Revolutionary Soldier References: * Charles Warren * Warren in Worcester County, Massachusetts * Source-Google Books: Historic Homes and Places and Genealogical and Personal Memors relating to the Families of Middlesex County, Massachusetts, Vol III, pg 1049-50. *Source-Google Books: Descendants of Warren and Wheeler Families - (George Wheeler of Concord, 1639 and John Warren of Boston of 1630) - pg 99. *Genealogies of the Early Settlers of Watertown,Mass. ;Henry Bond: 1855. Pg 620. *Source-Google Books: Historic Homes, Institutions, Genealogical and Personal Memoirs of Worcester County Massachussetts, Vol II - Pg 251-253.